BBH Siblings Series - Baekhyun Baekhee
by Fossa.Olecranon
Summary: Kumpulan potongan kisah dua orang saudara kembar fraternal berbeda kepribadian, Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhee. Bagaimanakah keseruan mereka? Nantikan kisahnya dalam fanfict ini. Summary macam apa ini? Jangan lupa review ya
1. Baekhyun is Sleeping

BBH Siblings : Baekhyun Is Sleeping

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Family, Drama

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun,

Byun Baekhee (OC)

Length : Series

Warning! Typo everywhere. This fanfic is mine. DLDR.

Jangan lupa review! Happy reading~

.

.

Baekhee melihat lampu kamar Baekhyun masih menyala ketika ia selesai minum di dapur. Ini sudah tengah malam, tidak mungkin si tukang tidur itu masih terjaga. Apa mungkin ia sedang membuat lirik lagu konyol lagi? Namun tidak biasanya dia membuat lirik lagu sampai tengah malam begini. Biasanya ia memilih tidur lebih awal lalu bangun di pagi buta untuk membuat lagu. Kata Baekhyun, otak terasa lebih segar bila dipakai untuk berpikir di pagi hari.

Akhirnya Baekhee memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Ketukan pertama tidak ada jawaban. Ketukan kedua keheningan masih menerpa. Ketukan juga ketiga sama saja.

Baekhee sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan pelan dan menemukan kembar tak serupanya sedang tidur membungkuk di depan meja belajar. Baekhee memasuki kamar Baekhyun lalu menutup pintunya dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Baekhyun.

Aroma stroberi langsung memenuhi indra penciuman Baekhee. Aroma kamar Baekhyun memang selalu seperti ini. Walaupun Baekhyun laki-laki, tetapi ia sangat menyukai buah berwarna merah itu. Sehingga semua produk entah itu parfum, sabun, shampo dan pasta gigi semuanya memiliki rasa atau aroma stroberi.

Kamar Baekhyun tidak seperti kamar Baekhee. Kamar Baekhee penuh dengan rak buku, buku pelajaran, buku pengetahuan, novel, permainan pengasah otak, medali, serta sertifikat hasil dari memenangi beberapa olimpiade sains. Sedangkan kamar Baekhyun penuh dengan alat musik, microfon, earphone, pengeras suara, kabel, dan tak ketinggalan beberapa piala kejuaraan di bidang seni musik yang sudah diikutinya.

Yah, mereka memang berbeda dalam hal kegemaran. Namun mereka memiliki persamaan pada wajah mereka. Mereka memiliki wajah yang 98% mirip identik. Kalau saja mereka memiliki model rambut yang sama, semua orang pasti susah untuk membedakan mereka. Perbedaan karakter wajah mereka terletak di mata. Kata eommanya mata Baekhee sangat mirip dengan mendiang kakeknya, tajam dan tegas. Sedangkan mata Baekhyun terlihat lebih sayu namun berbinar.

Kembali pada yang Baekhee telah selesai mengamati kamar kembarannya. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar tempat Baekhyun tertidur. Baekhee sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Baekhee tersipu. Wajah Baekhyun sungguh imut sekaligus tampan. Tidak biasanya wajah ini terlihat begitu memesona di mata Baekhee. Biasanya wajah ini selalu memamerkan ekspresi konyol yang membuat Baekhee tidak tahan untuk memukulnya dengan buku fisika tebal miliknya.

Akan tetapi, wajah itu kini penuh dengan raut bingung dan lelah. Yah, dia pasti kelelahan setelah belajar pelajaran matematika yang paling ia benci. Apalagi ia meniru cara belajar Baekhee yang cukup ekstrem. Sebentar lagi Ujian Tengah Semester, pasti itulah yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun belajar begitu keras.

Baekhee berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun lalu mengambil sebuah selimut dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan selimutnya sudah melingkupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan benar, Baekhee berniat untuk pergi. Namun mendadak ia mendapat sebuah ide.

Baekhee mengambil sebuah bolpoin lalu menulis sebuah pesan. Selain itu ia juga menambah beberapa riasan dan sebuah aksesoris di wajah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

"Saranghae" ujar Baekhee pelan sambil terkikik akibat dari kelakuannya yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

Baekhee memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari kamar Baekhyun sebelum ia membangunkan Baekhyun dengan suara kikikannya. Tak lupa ia mematikan lampu kamar Baekhyun hingga agak gelap sehingga hanya sebuah lampu belajar temaram yang menyinari ruangan itu. Baekhee menutup pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun sambil terkikik. Bahkan Baekhee masih saja terkikik di perjalanan menuju kamarnya yang terletak jauh dari kamar Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhee terkikik di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan dan menemukan kamarnya sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Ia menyadari sebuah selimut tengah mendekap tubuhnya tetapi ia belum menyadari keberadaan sebuah aksesoris di wajahnya karena mata sipitnya masih dalam keadaan setengah terbuka. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa sekiranya orang di rumahnya yang akan melakukan hal manis ini padanya. Mungkin Eommanya. Seketika Baekhyun tersenyum. Eommanya memang yang terbaik.

Baekhyun merenggangkan badan dan tangannya yang terasa pegal karena tertidur di meja belajar. Ia kini mengerti betapa menderitanya Baekhee yang harus terus bergelut dengan buku pelajaran demi mengejar nilai sempurna. Tidur larut dan bangun pagi selalu disambut oleh buku. Sangat membosankan. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk belajar?

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju ranjang untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Saat Baekhyun melewati cermin, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah berharganya. Jadi ia mendatangi lagi cermin kesayangannya kemudian terkejut melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah berharganya. Ada sebuah bulatan hitam di hidungnya serta tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipinya. Ia terlihat seperti seekor kucing sekarang.

"Aish, siapa yang melakukan ini padaku? Awas saja nanti" dengus Baekhyun lalu berusaha menghapus semua coretan konyol itu dari wajahnya. Saat berusaha menghapus tinta bolpoin yang untungnya mudah dihilangkan, barulah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada sebuah post it menempel di dahinya. Baekhyun baru menyadarinya karena post it itu tertutup poni Baekhyun yang berantakan dan suasana gelap menambah ketidaksadaran Baekhyun. Ia mengambil post it itu lalu membacanya.

'Tidurlah di ranjang, dasar bodoh' pesan itulah yang tertulis di post it. Baekhyun tahu dan sangat mengenal siapa penulis post it itu. Dari tulisan serta gaya bahasanya Baekhyun juga tahu. Sejenak ia diam lalu tersenyum lebih lebar begitu menyadari bahwa semua hal manis yang ia terima malam ini berasal dari satu orang.

Bukan eommanya,

Namun kembarannya,

Separuh jiwanya,

Byun Baekhee.

.

.

.

Fossa di sini membawa sebuah series Baekhyun dan Baekhee. Entah kenapa ngebet bikin FF kayak gini waktu lihat foto Baekhee di instagram Baekhyun. Mereka kayaknya klop banget buat jadi saudara dengan konsep cat and dog relationship. Maafkan ke-absurd-an Fossa yang tidak terkendali.

Oiya, jangan lupa review~


	2. Math in Midnight

BBH Siblings Series : Math in Midnight

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Family, Drama

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhee

Length : Series

Warning! Typo everywhere. Fanfic 100% punya Fossa. DLDR.

Happy reading~ Jangan lupa review!

.

.

.

Baekhee baru saja selesai membereskan buku ketika sebuah suara ketukan pintu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sebuah kepala menyembul di sela pintu. Baekhee hafal sekali dengan si pemilik kepala yang menjadi kepala favorit Baekhee untuk latihan memukul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kembaran gilanya, Baekhyun.

"Masuklah" kata Baekhee. Ia mendaratkan pantatnya pada kasur ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia sungguh lelah setelah belajar semalaman. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 a.m pada jam inilah Baekhee akan menyudahi acara belajarnya. Walau ia anak yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan nilainya, tetapi ia tetap ingat waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Tidak biasanya kau masih bangun di jam selarut ini" kata Baekhee sambil mengangkat kakinya menaiki ranjang. Baekhyun berjalan dengan lambat menuju ranjang yang ditempati Baekhee. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhee.

"Baekhee-ah, bisa kau tolong aku?" Pinta Baekhyun memelas. Oh, lihatlah betapa memelasnya wajah itu sekarang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan menolak permintaannya. Yah, siapapun. Kecuali Baekhee. Wajah itu sangat pas untuk menjadi target pukulannya menggantikan samsak tinju.

Walau begitu Baekhee tetaplah seorang perempuan yang punya hati nurani. Ia mana tega memukul wajah berharga saudara kembarnya itu seperti petinju memukul samsak. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun menjadi jomblo seumur hidupnya. Sudah menyebalkan, bodoh, jelek, hidup pula.

"Sudah kuduga, kau mau minta diajari bab mana?" Tanya Baekhee bak peramal. Sudah pastilah si bodoh itu akan mendatanginya untuk pelajaran yang satu ini. Matematika.

"Ini, bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal rumit ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang buku berjudul matematika 2A yang Baekhee ketahui bahwa itu buku matematika khusus siswa di jurusan seni seperti Baekhyun. "Halaman 104" lanjutnya.

Baekhee membuka buku itu di halaman 104 persis seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhee saat melihat soal yang dimaksud oleh kembaran tak serupanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. Ini sangat mudah. Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat gurumu menjelaskan materi? Apa kau hanya bersemangat saat pelajaran vokal dan musik? Aku tahu kau bersekolah di sekolah seni, tapi masa soal sebegini mudah kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?" Kata Baekhee berapi-api, gemas dengan kemampuan otak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut. Memang sih Baekhee akan selalu cerewet begini saat ia meminta bantuan untuk diajari pelajaran kramat itu. Namun kali ini Baekhee berbicara panjang sekali, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu mengomeliku, cukup kerjakan saja soal itu dan ajari aku cara menyelesaikannya" protes Baekhyun, "lagipula teman-temanku yang lain juga tak tahu cara mengerjakannya. Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun, bahkan Jongin juga tidak bisa" lanjutnya.

"Itu kan karena mereka memang bodoh. Coba kau lihat Kyungsoo, dia menyukai musik dan dia bisa mengerjakan soal begini" kata Baekhee tak mau kalah.

"Dia kan memang siswa teladan di sekolah. Pantaslah dia tahu" kata Baekhyun santai, sebelum ia menyadari satu hal. "Tunggu, dari mana kau kenal Kyungsoo? Maksudku aku tahu sekolahku terkenal. Saking terkenalnya temanmu pasti juga mengetahui apa yang sedang hits di sekolah kami. Tapi si culun Kyungsoo, darimana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun heboh.

"Kau lupa kalau aku mendaftar kursus matematika? Dia sekelas denganku. Dia bahkan bisa paham apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru hanya dengan sekali penjelasan. Sedangkan aku terkadang masih bingung dan memerlukan penjelasan ulang" gerutu Baekhyun. Ia mengakui bahwa ia sedikit iri pada kemampuan Kyungsoo yang seakan bisa melakukan segalanya.

"Woa, ternyata kau juga pernah tidak paham dengan penjelasan guru ya?" kata Baekhyun berlebih. Inilah yang Baekhee paling tidak suka dari kembaran idiotnya. Selalu terlalu heboh dalam menanggapi suatu hal.

Baekhee berkata sambil berdecak, "Kau pikir aku sejenius itu? Kalau aku sejenius Baek Seungjo, aku tidak perlu belajar lagi"

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku!" Seru Baekhyun dengan semangat membara.

"Hhh, kau memang menyebalkan, duduklah di sebelahku" tanpa babibu Baekhyun segera melompat ke ranjang dan membuat ranjang sedikit berguncang. Baekhee hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengambil pensil di meja nakas. "Aku hanya akan mengerjakan mengerjakan soal nomor 1, untuk 4 nomor selanjutnya kau kerjakan sendiri. Nanti aku akan memeriksa jawabanmu" lanjutnya.

Baekhee mengerjakan sembari mengajari Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Bahu mereka saling menempel. Wajah mereka berdekatan tanpa mereka sadari. Baekhee masih fokus mengajari kembarannya yang tidak lebih pandai dari seekor keledai. Baekhyun juga hanya menurut dan mendengarkan semua omelan Baekhee. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan sepele dari Baekhee sambil tetap mengunci pandangannya pada buku dan ujung pensil di depannya. Mereka begitu manis sampai-sampai tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kakak adik maupun saudara kembar. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang belajar bersama.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Baekhee pungkas. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya lalu terkejut begitu ia sadar bahwa ia dan Baekhyun berada dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. Kalau saja Baekhyun ikut menoleh padanya bisa saja hidung atau bibir mereka akan bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja seperti yang ada di drama-drama. Untung saja itu tidak terjadi karena nyatanya Baekhyun sedang fokus memperhatikan tulisan Baekhee di bukunya.

Baekhee dengan cepat memundurkan kepalanya lalu mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia berdehem pelan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Walaupun mereka saudara kembar, tetapi tetap saja mereka adalah sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan kembali terpesona pada kembarannya.

"Ah~ jadi hanya begini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kepala mengangguk pelan beberapa kali.

"Eum, coba kau kerjakan soal berikutnya"

"Arasseo, gomawo Baekhee-ah"

Baekhyun mencoba mengerjakan soal serupa di bukunya. Baekhee hanya diam memperhatikan cara Baekhyun yang cenderung lambat dalam mengerjakan soal matematika. Biarlah Baekhyun berusaha sendiri. Toh kalau nantinya salah, ada Baekhee yang akan memperbaiki kesalahan itu.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit pun berlalu, tanpa sadar Baekhee menguap. Walaupun sering tidur larut, Baekhee tetaplah anak remaja biasa yang suka tidur. Ia juga pernah terantuk ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Matanya sudah sangat berat. Namun ia segera menepis rasa kantuk dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Namun baru satu menit, Baekhee sudah terantuk lagi lalu terkejut. Ia menguap kemudian melongok pada kembarannya yang belum juga selesai dengan soalnya. Baekhee mengintip sedikit. Ah, sesuai prediksinya. Masih di nomor 4. Satu nomor lagi sebelum selesai.

Perempuan berkacamata itu menguap lagi. Aaah, Baekhee sudah terlalu banyak menguap. Dia benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Akhirnya Baekhee pasrah dengan kantuknya lalu tidur tertunduk.

Baekhyun tersentak begitu ia merasakan ada sebuah beban kepala di pundaknya. Dilihatnya Baekhee sedang tertidur sambil bersandar di bahunya. Beberapa anak rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah Baekhee yang mirip dengannya. Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut Baekhee ke belakang telinganya. Kemudian Baekhyun melepas kacamata Baekhee yang sudah melorot dan menatap wajah kembaran tak serupanya. Baekhee itu sangat cantik, sungguh. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangkal hal itu. Apalagi bila Baekhee tidak memakai kacamata seperti sekarang.

Baekhee memakai kacamata bukan tanpa alasan. Ia memiliki rabun jauh seperti Ayah mereka. Selain itu Baekhee memang anak yang suka membaca dan belajar. Karena saking sukanya membaca dan belajar, mata Baekhee menjadi seperti sekarang. Jadi, terpaksa ia harus memakai kacamata.

Baekhee selalu menolak bila disuruh untuk memakai lensa kontak. Katanya itu menakutkan. Bagaimana bisa orang menaruh barang asing di mata mereka? Bagaimana bila mata mereka mengalami iritasi? Lagipula itu terlihat tidak nyaman di mata.

Memang sih, memakai lensa kontak itu sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu akan terasa biasa saja. Baekhyun juga pernah memakai lensa kontak saat pergi manggung bersama teman satu band-nya. Ia memakai lensa kontak untuk menunjang penampilannya saat itu. Rekan satu band-nya juga ada yang memakai lensa kontak.

Kembali pada Baekhyun dan Baekhee yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih alih-alih sepasang saudara kembar. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Baekhee dengan sayang. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat gemas dengan adiknya itu. Setelah puas memandangi Baekhee yang tertidur, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 00.45 a.m. Akhirnya Baekhyun selesai juga dengan tugasnya. Ia menggeliat lega. Hal itu berdampak pada tidur Baekhee yang terusik. Ia mengerjabkan matanya lalu bangun menggeliat.

"Oh, mian Hee-ah. Aku mengganggu tidurmu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun panik. Ia meruntukki kelakuannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol kegiatan menggeliatnya hingga membangunkan Baekhee yang sedang tidur. "Ini kacamatamu. Aku melepasnya karena kau terlihat tidak nyaman" lanjut Baekhyun sambil memberikan kacamata Baekhee pada empunya.

Baekhee mengangguk lemah sekali lalu mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali kemudian menguap dengan mulut menganga lebar. Untung Baekhee bukan yeoja jorok yang tidak tahu malu. Ia tentu tidak lupa menutup mulutnya saat menguap. "Tidak apa. Lagipula sudah waktunya aku bangun. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Ah iya, ini. Aku sudah selesai" kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan buku dan pensilnya pada Baekhee untuk segera dikoreksi.

Baekhee mengambil buku itu dari tangan Baekhyun lalu mengoreksi jawabannya. Sesekali ia mencoret jawaban si kakak kembar yang salah dengan pensil di tangannya. Lantas ia memberitahu yang lebih tua (walau hanya 10 menit) jawaban yang tepat.

"Seharusnya kau pakai cara yang ini agar hemat waktu" kata Baekhee. Ia tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun itu bodoh untuk hal berbau angka seperti ini.

"Tapi tadi kau tidak menjelaskan menggunakan cara yang itu. Aku tidak mengerti" protes Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia kan tidak sejenius Baekhee yang langsung bisa mengerjakan soal dengan beberapa cara yang berbeda.

"Huft, memang. Kau sama sekali tidak ada bakat bahkan keberuntungan di bidang ini" ucap Baekhee. Ia sedang tidak ingin berkicau di tengah malam seperti ini. Semua orang di rumahnya pasti sudah tidur. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kelelapan tidur mereka. "Tapi kau sudah berusaha. Itu merupakan suatu kemajuan untukmu. Lagi pula kau hanya salah satu dari 4 pertanyaan. Itu artinya kau dapat nilai 75. Aku juga sudah memberikan jawaban yang benar di sampingnya" tambahnya tidak ingin merusak semangat Baekhyun saat merengek minta diajari tadi.

"Jinjjayo? Wah, gomawo Hee-ah" seru Baekhyun lalu memeluk Baekhee erat. Baekhee tersentak, tapi ia dapat dengan cepat mengontrol keterkejutannya lalu membalas pelukan sang kembaran. Mereka sudah lama tidak berpelukan jadi wajar saja bila Baekhee merasa asing.

"Hm, cheonma" balas Baekhee sembari melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajah orang di depannya. Tenggelam bersama pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhee-ah" sahut Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" jawab Baekhee sekenanya.

"Ayo tidur bersama!" ajak Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Baekhee terkejut.

"Mwo?" Baekhee rasa kembarannya benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, hehe" perkataan Baekhyun yang mirip ahjussi mesum membuat Baekhee yakin kalau Baekhyun sedang gila. Lagipula apa maksudnya coba?

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Baekhee.

"Tidur bersama tentu saja" kata Baekhyun dengan polos dan lurus.

"Tidak! Pergi sana!" tentu saja Baekhee menolaknya mentah-mentah. Lagipula mereka sudah punya kamar sendiri-sendiri.

"Hee-ah~" rajuk Baekhyun mendayu.

"Tidak!" Baekhee berteriak dengan lantang.

Dan mereka berakhir dengan bertengkar di tengah malam.

.

.

.

Hayo, yang pikirannya macam-macam. Jangan gitu ah, mereka 'kan cuma saudara. Mungkin maksud Baekhyun tidur barengan kek waktu kecil yakan? Jangan lupa review ya~


	3. Plagiarisme

BBH Siblings Series : Plagiarisme

Author : Fossa Olecranon

Genre : Family, Drama

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhee, Nyonya Byun

Length : Series

Note : Typo everywhere. This fanfict is mine. DLDR.

Don't forget to review! Happy reading~

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang jelek. Sangat jelek hingga ia tidak berhenti memukul drum di kamarnya. Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu ceria dan berhati-hati ketika memukul drum kini tidak lagi menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Ibunya sangat khawatir suara drum Baekhyun akan membuat tetangga sebelah rumah merasa terganggu.

Baekhee yang baru saja pulang ke rumah setelah selesai kursus langsung disambut bunyi pukulan tak karuan dari drum Baekhyun. Baekhee awalnya tak tertarik dan ingin langsung masuk ke kamarnya lalu belajar seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi, suara drum ternyata masih terdengar dari kamarnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari kamar Baekhyun. Baekhee tidak bisa belajar bila ada suara yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia mendatangi pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sudah diketuk berkali-kali oleh ibunya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia begini?" Tanya Baekhee pada ibunya yang masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Setengah jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba saja dia masuk ke kamarnya lalu memukul drum dengan keras dan tidak seirama. Memukul drum dengan irama saja terkadang masih mengganggu apa lagi yang seperti ini?" omel Nyonya Byun tak karuan.

"Eomma sudah membujuknya?" Tanya Baekhee.

"Tidak lihat ya kalau sekarang eomma sedang membujuk oppamu" kata Nyonya Byun setengah kesal pada Baekhee.

"Eomma 'kan hanya mengetuk pintu si keledai bodoh itu. Mana mungkin dia bisa dengar. Coba buka pintunya" kata Baekhee.

"Pintunya dikunc…"

' _Klek_ ' bunyi kenop pintu terbuka membuat ucapan sang ibu terhenti.

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Baekhee sarkas.

"Ya sudah, bujuk dia hm?" pinta Nyonya Byun.

"Hhh, tanpa eomma suruh juga aku akan membujuk keledai bodoh sialan itu" jawab Baekhee setengah mengumpat.

Baekhee masuk ke kamar tanpa ragu. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu kamar agar tidak mengganggu yang lain. Huh, ditutup saja masih sangat mengganggu apa lagi tidak. Di ruang musik Baekhyun masih memukul drumnya dengan keras dan tidak karuan. Hal itu membuat Baekhee geram. Apalagi setelah melihat Baekhyun memakai headset.

' _Heol_ , pantas saja keledai bodoh ini tidak mendengar eomma, telinganya tersumbat ternyata'

Baekhee menghampiri stopkontak yang terhubung dengan pengeras suara lalu mencabutnya sehingga suara drum yang dihasilkan tidak terlalu besar. Namun hal itu rupanya tidak membuat Baekhyun berhenti. Ia malah semakin keras memukul drumnya hingga membuat Baekhee emosi setengah mati.

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Baekhee. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap tak mendengarkannya. Huh, ia harus lebih serius kali ini.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Baekhee menghampiri Baekhyun dan melepas headset dari kepala kembaran gilanya itu. Ia juga merebut stik drum yang dipakai Baekhyun dan membuangnya ke sudut ruangan, lalu tangannya terlipat tegas di depan dada. Baekhee menatap kembaran gilanya dengan sebal. Baekhyun juga menatap kembaran cantiknya dengan tak kalah sebal. Di saat seperti ini mata mereka seakan terhubung oleh suatu aliran listrik imaginasi.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhee tak kalah sinis. Kembaran sialannya itu perlu dipancing lebih dulu sebelum lanjut ke masalah yang lebih serius.

"Menyerah pada mimpiku?" jawaban Baekhyun yang tidak terduga membuat Baekhee mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun salah makan atau salah minum obat sih sampai ia bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dengan gamblang. Lagipula nada suaranya terdengar ambigu, itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan tetapi sebenarnya itu pernyataan.

"Kau gila?" sindir Baekhee. Ia sedikit emosi sebenarnya. Satu-satunya keahlian yang dimiliki Baekhyun kan hanya di bidang musik. Lalu selain menjadi seniman ia akan menjadi apa?

"Untuk apa aku susah-susah menciptakan musik namun tiba-tiba seseorang merebutnya begitu saja?" kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit siratan cerita kekesalannya.

Oh, Baekhee tahu. Baekhyun sedang dilanda sebuah kesusahan yang teramat dalam sebagai seorang seniman. Pesan tersirat Baekhyun benar-benar sampai dengan selamat ke otak pintar Baekhee. Ia sangat mengerti dengan situasi hati Baekhyun saat ini. Perlahan emosi Baekhee menurun. Ia harus menjadi air saat orang yang dihadapinya adalah api bukan?

"Hah… harusnya kau bilang. Tak perlu memukul drum sekeras tadi bodoh, kau bisa menulikan semua telinga di dunia ini" kata Baekhee sarkas. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan buku fisika tebalnya. Namun sayang, Baekhee lupa membawanya tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhee penasaran.

"Pokoknya ada" jawab Baekhyun cepat dan cuek.

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?" Tanya Baekhee lagi.

"Melihat wajahnya saja aku seperti ingin memukulnya. Kalau aku bicara padanya bukankah dia akan mati?"

"Tahanlah sedikit emosimu" saran Baekhee pendek. Itu terdengar seperti perintah di telinga panas Baekhyun.

"Menahan emosiku? Kau pikir bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mengambil karyamu itu tidak membuatmu emosi?" kata Baekhyun sambil menggebu-gebu. Seniman mana yang suka karyanya dijiplak? Baekhyun sangat pantas untuk marah, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Baekhee harus memikirkan sesuatu rencana agar emosi Baekhyun sedikit mereda.

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Aku bahkan lebih sering mendapatkan hal ini daripada kau" ucap Baekhee prihatin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Baekhee kan tidak pernah menciptakan suatu karya, itu menurut Baekhyun, sih.

"Semua orang selalu menyalin tugas dan pekerjaanku. Lalu mereka mengakui kalau itu perkerjaan mereka sendiri. Menurutmu itu tidak menyebalkan?" kini giliran Baekhee yang berkata sambil mengebu-gebu.

Itu juga merupakan sebagian dari jeritan hatinya. Ia sebal tiap kali ada temannya yang menyalin pekerjaannya dan mengklaim bahwa mereka mengerjakannya sendiri. Akan lebih baik jika mereka bertanya pada Baekhee hal mana yang tidak mereka mengerti daripada harus menyalin keseluruhan pekerjaan Baekhee.

"Ah, mian" lirih Baekhyun. "Tapi tetap saja, ini musik yang aku ciptakan sendiri! Ia menirunya!" seru Baekhyun marah.

"Kau pikir pekerjaanku juga tidak ditiru? Dasar keledai bodoh. Dan juga, jangan marah padaku! Kita sedang bernasib sama, kau tahu?" giliran Baekhee memarahi Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dirinya.

"A…ara…sseo" cicitan Baekhyun membuat debat mereka berakhir. Emosi mereka yang tadi terlimpah begitu saja kini hilang entah kemana. Ikatan batin antara anak kembar benar-benar bisa dengan mudah membuat mereka baik kembali dengan mudah.

Baekhyun memikirkan perbuatannya tadi. Memang sih, temannya mencontek musik Baekhyun, tetapi seharusnya ia tidak begini. Mereka harus membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. Ia juga tidak seharusnya membentak dan memarahi Baekhee tadi. Karena Baekhee juga mendapatkan masalah yang sama dengannya walau sedikit berbeda. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ke lantai.

"Ck, kenapa aku jadi gemas denganmu?" bisik Baekhee hampir tidak terdengar. Ia sedikit tersenyum disela-sela perannya sebagai seseorang yang juga tersakiti. Dalam hati ia terkikik melihat saudara kembarnya mencicit seperti anak anjing yang ketahuan kencing di karpet.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali menatap kembaran cantiknya.

"Tidak ada" kata Baekhee dengan cuek. Ia kembali ke mode seorang yang tersakiti.

"Kau… suka padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik. Matanya ikut menyipit seakan-akan menggoda Baekhee yang kepergok menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hah?" Baekhee heran. Kembarannya ini kenapa sih? Tadi dia marah-marah sampai membuat gendang telinga Baekhee mau pecah, sekarang dia berlagak menggodanya seakan-akan Baekhee menyukainya.

"Eiy, suka pada saudara kembar itu tidak boleh tahu" goda Baekhyun.

"Yak, siapa yang suka denganmu?" Baekhee rasa Baekhyun benar-benar gila. Dari mana ia mendapatkan pikiran seperti itu?

"Tapi kalau cinta tentu saja harus" kata Baekhyun sambil _nyengir_ kuda.

Ah, Baekhee sepertinya hampir kehilangan jantung.

.

.

.

Holla… Fossa comeback! BBH Siblings sayangku emang ngga bakal bisa bertengkar lama-lama. Kayak Fossa sama kakak Fossa, kalo berantem mesti langsung baikan. Dari kecil juga jarang berantem sih.

Yash, kali ini BBH Siblings update dengan membawa sedikit konflik. Baekhee di sini perannya bukan untuk membuat masalah Baekhyun menjadi tuntas, karena yang bisa nuntasin masalahnya ya Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhee di sini cuma berperan sebagai pereda emosi Baekhyun biar gak gangguin tetangga, hahaha. Trus bagian Baekhyun yang goda-goda Baekhee itu sebenernya cara ngga langsungnya Baekhyun buat minta maaf ke Baekhee. Hehe #nyengirkuda

Baekhyun dan Baekhee ngga bakal incest kok tenang aja. Awal konsep FF ini dulu itu malah Baekhyun temenan baik sama Chanyeol dan Chanyeol suka sama Baekhee gara-gara sering ketemu Baekhee pas main di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun di situ berperan jadi mak comblang antara Chanyeol dan Baekhee. Tapi Fossa ganti, soalnya ribet (?) dan ngga pernah sreg juga sama tiap partnya.

Udah lah, silahkan review untuk komentar, kritik dan sarannya~


End file.
